1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin processing apparatus that corrugates a flat plate to obtain a consecutive corrugated member in a first step, processes the consecutive corrugated member into a consecutive rectangle member in a second step, and finally obtains a restriked fin to be used in a heat exchanger.
2. Related Background of the Invention
A fin processing apparatus described in Patent Document 1 is known as a conventional fin processing apparatus. This conventional fin processing apparatus corrugates a flat plate to form a consecutive corrugated member in a corrugation step having one crest, with one male projection provided on a male mold which moves up and down, and one groove forming unit constituted by a first die member and a second die member which is provided on the male mold and open and close according to the up and down movement of the male mold. At the downstream of the location where corrugation is performed, the top and bottom of a corrugated plate are simultaneously restriked with a first strike projection, a second strike projection and a restrike groove positioned therebetween, which are provided on the male mold, and a first positioning projection, a second positioning projection and a positioning groove positioned therebetween, which are provided on the male mold, thereby providing a final consecutive corrugated member (restriked fin) with a desired shape.